


he melts my foolish heart

by rabbles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, In Public, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Squabbling, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbles/pseuds/rabbles
Summary: yugyeom drags jinyoung on a hike. it goes pretty well, all things considered.(consider: it's a mess)
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	he melts my foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

> hnrk i wrote this for me and the two other perverts on the bird server
> 
> for the love of jesus please mind the tags on this one, jinyoung pisses himself on a hiking trail bc yugyeom told him too
> 
> this one's for tamy specifically anneyong my fellow freak
> 
> title is from mad about the boy from helen forest
> 
> *unbetaed I was too impatient to wait for her to come back from camping lmao*

Mid-afternoon in early spring was very pretty. Even if it was surprisingly cold in the states.

It was a rare day off during the tour without even the cameras and managers following them around and Yugyeom had decided to drag Jinyoung out to some quiet hiking trails out of the city. The rest of the boys hadn't batted an eye at their lack of invitation, Jackson, in particular, teasing Jinyoung for doing on a date during tour season.

It was quiet, a handful of people milling about and enjoying the sunshine just like them. It was still windy, and every time it blew Jinyoung regretted wearing thin cotton shorts and sandals.

Yugyeom had smiled so sweetly and held Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung had swallowed his butterflies and squeezed his boyfriend's fingers.

They'd been walking for maybe half an hour when Yugyeom had stopped them both on the trail. "Here hyung." He lifted his metal water bottle to Jinyoung's mouth before he could speak and he's forced to swallow a gulp of cold filtered water. "Yugyeom-ah what the fuck-" Jinyoung managed before Yugyeom tipped it back into his mouth and he had to drink again. 

"You need to start hydrated hyung, it's hot out," Yugyeom explained, "what if you get heat stroke and faint on the track?" He capped the water bottle and taking Jinyoung's hand again and tugging him down the empty trail. 

Jinyoung had raised an eyebrow and when he tried to point out that it was cool enough to warrant Jinyoung wearing a sweater over his shorts, Yugyeom just shrugged him off and pointed to some pretty flower or animal just off the path.

Yugyeom had done it again and again and again as their hike continued. The water bottle was nearly empty and so was the trail, and Yugyeom just kept cooing and pulling Jinyoung along when he tried to complain. 

Normally he'd kick at him and make a bigger fuss but there was something about Yugyeom's steady hands and soft praise when he drank the water without whining that made Jinyoung's eyes flutter shut and do as he was told. But it was starting to get harder to let his boyfriend coddle him.

Because now Jinyoung needed to pee.

They were in a forestry and the people they'd stumbled across were few and far between. And it wasn't like there were bathrooms set out in the woods where they were but. Every time Jinyoung tried to meander off the path Yugyeom tightened his grip and kept walking.

"Gyeom-ah, let go" Jinyoung tugs softly at their intertwined hands "I need to pee." Yugyeom just shakes his head and keeps them walking down the path. "That's gross hyung. Just hold it until we get to the car."

Jinyoung frowns and tugs again. He digs his heels into the dirt until Yugyeom stops and spins around with an annoyed look. "I'm serious Yugyeom. You kept making me drink all that water I have to pee." Yugyeom just stares at him like he's an idiot. "Are you serious hyung? You're an adult and you're really gonna tell me that you can't hold it? We're almost done, Jesus."

Jinyoung flushes red and stomps his foot childishly, then whines and makes a face. His bladder was full and starting to press onto his abdomen in a way that made his skin feel hot and itchy and-

Oh.

(They'd talked about it a handful of times. Mostly when Jinyoung was fucked out with Yugyeom carefully cleaning him up. Private kinks and things they'd wanted to try and play with but felt too embarrassed to tell others. Jinyoung was halfway convinced Yugyeom had in fact bought that murrsuit despite what he kept insisting.

This had been one of Jinyoung's and eventually, it became something the two of them whispered to each other. Making him drink too much water until he couldn't hold it in and-)

His face burns as Yugyeom's hand reaches out and presses onto his stomach, right where the ache sat. Jinyoung moans low and rocks into it as his eyelashes tremble. "We're gonna finish the trail hyung. You're gonna whine and fuss and be a big boy until we get to the car yeah?" Jinyoung nods blindly and Yugyeom smiles sweetly. 

"Good boy. Here, drink the rest of your water for me." 

He sighs, shakily, and opens his mouth to Yugyeom's bottle. Jinyoung's tongue presses out and flicks the metal as the last of the water tips in his mouth and down into him. Jinyoung knows it doesn't go directly to his bladder but just knowing what Yugyeom had quietly been planning makes his stomach swoop. He puts his hand over Yugyeom's on his stomach and helps press down until a whine rips from his mouth.

Yugyeom smiles and nudges Jinyoung down the trail. Now that he knows he's not allowed to go just makes each step jostle his bladder that much worse. The ache is worse too, deep and all over that makes it impossible to ignore or power through. 

Jinyoung keeps slowing down subconsciously and Yugyeom has to pull him along at the right speed. "You keep slowing down hyung and you'll mess all in your shorts~!" Yugyeom singsongs and laughs when Jinyoung shushes him and glances around looking for anyone who could've heard him in a mild panic.

"There's no one around to hear me Jinyoungie hyung. But it's not like that's something you'd dislike anyway~." His face burns but Jinyoung can't stop the gasp from slipping out his mouth. He'd told him about that too, strangers watching and judging him in public while he didn't have a choice but to be seen. 

His stomach rolls and his cock twitches at the thought of someone watching him squirm on the track with Yugyeom laughing at him. Strangers sharing disgusted glances and shaking their heads at the pervert hiking in the woods. His bladder throbs.

Yugyeom pulls them both along the trail with Jinyoung gasping with every hurried step. It's starting to hurt now, and the effort to keep himself from slipping makes him want to cry. It _hurts_. "Yugyeom-ah. It's. I…" Jinyoung trails off on a choked noise and Yugyeom stops and peers at him. Another sharp throb runs through Jinyoung and the face he makes then causes Yugyeom's eyebrows to raise, concerned. "Color, hyung?"

"Y-yellow. I'm gonna- Gyeomie it's. Hurting. Sharp."

Jinyoung pants and squeezes his eyes shut as Yugyeom fusses over him and rubs his back softly. "Do you think you can hold it to the bathrooms? Or do you want to go in the woods hyung?" Jinyoung shakes his head and moans quietly as he can feel his control start to slip out of his hands. "Gyeom can I please? I-I want to-" Yugyeom's concerned face melts away and he smiles softly. 

"You want to piss yourself, baby?" He asks, and Jinyoung's face burns as he nods jerkily. Yugyeom pets his forehead and kisses his cheek sweetly. The breeze picks up and makes Jinyoung shiver, and that in turn makes his stomach ache. "That's fine. I brought extra clothes just in case. We're almost to the car, do you want to do it now?" Jiyoung nods again and Yugyeom coos.

Jinyoung gulps and screws his eyes shut. "Can you. Please can you be mean?" His stomach twists as another pulse of _too full_ runs through him. "Until it. Happens." He gasps as he feels Yugyeom slide behind him and angles him away from the trail. Yugyeom runs his hands up and down Jinyoung's stomach until they find his bladder and push down, hard. He doesn't shriek but it's a near thing.

"Until what baby? Until you mess yourself in your shorts like a little boy?" Jinyoung squirms and whines as Yugyeom rubs along his stomach where he's swollen and aching. "It's a good thing there's no one around to see this hyungie. Such a big strong man crying because he can't hold his piss in." He sobs as Yugyeom kisses his neck and kicks his legs apart where they had been pressed together. "It's disgusting hyung. What kind of person asks permission to piss themselves? You're such a pervert."

It stings, Yugyeom whispering in his ear like a lover and being cruel. Jinyoung revels in it, feeling the embarrassment wash over him and make his face red. His cock twitches again, wanting to chub but his body too concerned with his swollen bladder for it.

Yugyeom must see it because he takes one hand and reaches down to palm him through his shorts. "Poor thing. Hyung's so turned on right now but it's so soft. Probably don't even need to come anymore, you can just be Yugyeomie's little peesub huh?" 

Jinyoung chokes out a sob and feels his control slip. Then, it's like it was never there.

He throws his head back onto Yugyeom's shoulder as he pees. It goes slow and steady, and the hot wet feeling against Yugyeom's palm (oh god) and it soaking his shorts and easily running down his legs and over his sandaled feet. 

It doesn't make a sound and Yugyeom filled him with so much water there's barely a smell.

The relief of finally letting go washes over him and Jinyoung shivers as Yugyeom murmurs right in his ear, tells him how good he's doing, peed himself just like Yugyeomie told him too, and Yugyeomie is so so proud of hyung. Jinyoung hears a low moaning somewhere and it registers that it's coming from his mouth.

It keeps coming, leaking out and out and out of him until Jinyoung's positive that he's never gonna stop. That he'll die here, messing himself with Yugyeom crooning in his ear rubbing his stomach. The feeling of release and relief won't stop washing over him and making him twitch and cry out.

So Jinyoung blacks out just a bit. 

When he comes back into his body Yugyeom had nearly finagled them back to the car. Th park seemed deserted now, the midafternoon bleeding into dusk and the temperature dropping along with it. Just the two of them.

Somehow he'd managed to put Jinyoung onto his back while Jinyoung himself had been happily passed out. He registers fuzzily that Yugyeom's jacket is tied around his hips and there's a familiar swell of tenderness for his sweetheart of a boyfriend. Both of Jinyoung's arms are slung around Yugyeom's shoulder so he just lets his head loll to the side and hums in Yugyeom's ear. 

He, to his credit, only jumps a little.

"There you are. You okay hyung?" Jinyoung stretches his back and nods, dazed. "Cold. Wet. Feel kinda gross too." He wiggles his feet and grimaces at the wet squelch. 

Yugyeom laughs softly and unlocks the trunk of the car first. Jinyoung peeks over and sees extra clothes, towels, wet wipes, trash bags, and snacks. He flicks Yugyeom's ear and Jinyoung grimaces when he sets him down gently and feels his toes slip against the material. Yugyeom tosses the water bottle in the truck carelessly.

"You've been yelling about pee for weeks. You know a thank you would work too, hyung." They both glance around the deserted park before Yugyeom strips him of his shorts and cleans him while Jinyoung squawks and hits his shoulders. "Acting very fussy when I know what you look like when you come and it was the same face you made when you peed in your shorts." 

Jinyoung pouts and refuses to help Yugyeom with the cleanup in protest. He just glowers from his perch on the hood as Yugyeom tidies their (read: Jinyoung's) mess. Yugyeom just shrugs like he knew a tantrum would come after and tosses Jinyoung's soaked sandals out along with the rest of the trash in revenge. 

They settle into the car and Jinyoung curls his arms around Yugyeom's neck and kisses him softly on the side of his nose. "Thank you Gyeom-ah. Really." He beams and Jinyoung thinks for a moment. "But next time will you pee in my mouth?" Yugyeom chokes as Jinyoung cackles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @bttmbeom


End file.
